1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system call information recording method, recording means and recording units of a recording device in a information processing device, which works with an operating system and comprises plural system calls for calling processes within operating the system.
2. Back Ground of the Related Art
An information process device which works by using an operating system (OS) has a sub routine, called a system call, so that an application program works by using OS function calls the OS functions. Application program designers make an application program by using system calls for a control of a device, or a control of data in the program and process.
There is an information device, in which a system call traces functions, to record ways or orders which have called the system call, and is included to confirm the action of the user program or to investigate program operations and failures, and to confirm the action of the program in debug working in cases of bad actions.
In the prior art, when recording program working by the system trace functions, only an instruction action which validates or invalidates the system trace function, or only an instruction action which starts or ends the system trace working, is supported.
When using the system trace function of the prior art, all system trace results are recorded as data called in what is usually a log which records trace results. Because of this, when a user gets necessary information from the log,                acting that the user investigates the necessary results by visual inspection, and picks up only necessary results, or        acting that based on all the result in the log, necessary results are picked up by using tools having search functions etc., are necessary in each time of the system trace.        
Also, keeping enough recording area in the information processing device using the trace functions for storing all the trace results is necessary, and for this, regions proportional to the number of calls made by the application program while the system trace function is valid is necessary, so that keeping very large storage area is necessary.